Dragon Ball: PGT
Greetings! This is Dragon Ball: PGT, or Post GT. This story is set shortly after the events of GT. Where everybody is maybe 2 years older, and things haven't really changed much. I assure you, it won't be as GT was, it will be a Z/GT hybrid. Also, this story probably doesn't fit within the Dragon Ball canon, but I hope you enjoy it, and please, check my other story, Dragon Ball: WI. Thank you for your time."Do not pray to be a strong man, pray to be a stronger man." 03:55, January 16, 2011 (UTC) (Footnote) I do apologize if the beginning is a little slow, but you can't rush things, ya' know? I tried to put some humor in it, so it wouldn't be so boring. Plus, this is an introductory episode, so in my definition, it's supposed to be slow. 'Theme Music' Prologue: (still thinking about it) Broly Jr. Saga: "The Catalyst" by Linkin Park. Prologue/ Episode #1/ The Strange Visitor Narrator:' '"A few years after the Z fighters defeated Omega Shenron, everyone went back to their normal lives. Goku is now a teenager, and tending to his radish farm, until one day a stranger walked up to him..." "Why does he look familiar?" Goku said to himself, as the stranger approached. "Uhhh... Can I help you?" Goku said confused. The stranger stopped, and said, "Are you Kakarot?". The stranger said with his head down. "Yes, I am, why?", Goku replied. "Because, I am Broly(then raises his head).... Jr.! (with a smile on his face)." Goku paniced, and said "Are you here to kill me???!!!" "Of course not! Now why would I do that? You have done nothing to me." Goku replied, "But your father had a massive grudge on me!!! Wouldn't he send his son to do the dirty work if he died?!!" All Broly does is chuckle and hold up a peace sign with his two fingers. "Huh, neat! But why are you here?" Broly replies, "I am simply here to meet the most hated person in my father's life, also I heard you are very stong, and I wish to be trained by you!" "Good reason, and staightforward! Come along, I want you to meet my family!" "Uhh, Okay". Goku open's the door quite quickly and said loud enough for Chi-Chi to hear across the house, "Hey Chi-Chi!, there is someone I want you to meet!." "I can hear you!, you don't need to yell!" Chi-Chi said, "Oh, who is he?" "He is Broly Jr.! Broly's son. And guess what!, he doesn't want to kill me!!!" Goku said. "You mean he is the son of the crazy saiyan who tried to kill my husband, both of my sons, my daughter-in-law, 3 of my husband's friends(Vegeta,Piccolo, and Krillin), and my son's best friend(Trunks(Goten's friend)), and my husband's best friend's wife ?? Ehh, that's cool. Nice to meet you!" Chi-Chi said. "Nice to meet you too madame."Broly Jr. said calmly. "Hey Chi-Chi, where's Goten and Gohan?" Goku asked. Chi-Chi answered,"Well, Goten went to go hang out with Trunks, and Gohan is at his place."Thanks Chi-Chi, love ya!" Goku replied as he rushed out the door, dragging Broly Jr. with him. Chi-Chi yelled, "Love you too!". While in flight, Goku said, "Let's go to Gohan's. I guess, since he is about the same age as you, you would want to meet him first." "I agree, I can't wait to meet him!" When they were arriving to Gohan's, Broly was distracted by a hot chick (don't worry, it's not Videl), when he looked back in front of him, suddenly, BOOM!!!, his face pounds into the ground. The impact made quite a thud, causing Gohan and his family to run outside in curiosity. "Father!!, what just happened?!?!" Gohan said. "If my analysis is correct, Broly Jr. smashed his face into the ground.", Goku said intelligently. Gohan replied sarcastically, "Gee, I could have never figured that out... wait, did you say he was Broly Jr.?!, Broly had a son?!" "Gohan, don't be so rude! He might be friendly!", Videl said. The Gohan Family each said their greetings, Gohan: "Greetings!", Videl: "Hello!, and Pan: "Hey Mister!". In turn, Broly raised his head, eyes all messed up, and missing a tooth, "Heeey...". Then he puts his head down for a quick nap... but NO! Goku just picked him up and carried onward to Trunks' house, or mansion 'cause that place is big. Anyway, Goku and Broly Jr. arrived, and Broly not so messed up anymore. They took the more subtle approach this time. "DING DONG"...... Goku yelled. Vegeta shouted, "Whaaaat!!! I'm busy!... Oh, it's you Kakarot. And you too Broly? I thought Gohan, Goten and Trunks killed you a long time ago?". "No, I am his son, Broly Jr., and unlike my father, I have no intent to hurt anybody, except for certain people, like any enemies of Kakarot.", Broly said. "Oh, I'm Vegeta, Prince of ALL Saiyans!" Broly rolls his eyes. Goten and Trunks come out. "What's up Dad?" both of the teenagers say to both of their fathers. "Aaah! Broly!!!", Goten frightened. "People need to stop calling me my father! It's getting annoying!" Broly JR. in frustration. "Oh your his son, he had a son?" Trunks pondered. Broly sighs, "Nice to meet you, you must be Goten, and you are?..." "Trunks, son of Vegeta, and my sister is Bulla, she's out shopping with her "girlfriends".". "Trunks, who are you talking to?, oh, hello, what's your name?" "Broly Jr. Nice to meet you madame." "My name is Bulma, Trunks' mother." "Come on Broly, let's meet the rest." Goku said. Narrator:'' As Goku and Broly Jr.' '''set out on a friend making journey, a dark predator is coming, and he isn't nice, obviously.' Come back for the next episode of Dragon Ball:... P.. G.. T. (Footnote) Broly Jr. looks just like his father, but different clothing obviously, and with more manners. Broly Jr. Saga Episode #2/ The Training Narrator: 'Last time on PGT, a stranger came up to Goku, turns out it was Broly Jr. Oddly enough, Jr. did not want to kill, or in any way harm Goku. Our hero introduced Broly to the family, and later, close friends. After that it was time for training... Goku style, at the wastelands. "Alright Broly, first things first. Can you turn into a super saiyan?", Goku asked. "I believe I can, let me try... RAAAAHHHH!!!" Broly did not have to push hard to become a super saiyan, he immediately transformed. "He he, this feels good.", Broly said. "I know, tell me about it! Next, do you have a tail?", Goku asked a second question. It may have seem as though Broly did not have a tail, but when Broly had a little tension on his face, something popped out of the back of his new "Goku" gi, his tailed appeared. "Good, you scared me there! I thought you were gonna "lay brown eggs"!!", Goku replied in relief. "Is there anything else you wanna know about me?, Broly, in turn, asked. "Yes, but nothing relative to fighting. You ready?" Goku asked the third, and awaited question. Broly replied, "Bring it on!". Goku transformed to a super saiyan, and dashed towards Broly. Goku threw the first punch, but Broly blocked it and counterattacked by grabbing Goku's arm and throwing him away. While Goku was hurdling through the air, Broly charged a ki blast similar to his father's Eraser Cannon and threw it. Goku regained composure, and deflected the ki blast. This time, both of the opponents dashed towards each other, and began battling furiously and speedily through the air, but Goku got the upperhand, and then smashed Broly into the ground. Broly cleared the rubble, got back up, and just stood there while Goku was charging at him. Broly attacked first by kicking Goku in the face a launching him in the air. Broly jumped above Goku and elbowed him into the ground. When the dust cleared, Broly, to his suprise, saw that Goku was gone. Broly looked behind himself, and saw Goku charging a kamehameha, "KAME...HAME...". Broly charged another Eraser Cannon. Both released, "HAAA!", "RAAH!". A massive clash of ki; both of the competitors were looking to overpower the other. The power was so immense, Gohan could feel it.. "Oh father, just don't get yourself killed.". Both opponents were struggling, but due to Goku's battle experience, and Broly's massive storage of energy, the clash was too much, and imploded on itself, causing the trainer and trainee to fly away. Both opponents got up, Broly could barely stand up, and was clinching his arm. Goku in nearly the same condition, said, "I'm hungry! How 'bout you?" "(chuckles) Yeah, I guess.". "Nomnomnomnomnom", Goku scarfs down his food, also Broly. Chi-Chi says to herself, "(sighs) I don't know how they eat like that. (sighs again), Saiyans." Goku asks,"(voice muffled by the food in his mouth) Nefamehathouwhafa?" "What?" Broly said. "(swallows food) Sorry. So, where are you from?", Goku asked. "Well, I am actually a clone of my father. You see, I was intended to be an exact clone of Broly, obviously, but something went wrong in the DNA patterns. A very small indifference though, just in the brain. All the knowledge of my father was gone, and then I had my own." Broly explained, then explained further... "When I grew older, the put me through a series of tests. They trained me, but not like you did. Later, when I was about 16 years old, they deemed me too weak to be the same as my father, and attempted to kill me by gassing me. Luckily, I found out before they got to me. I broke out of my cell... Narrator: What happened to Broly Jr.? Found out, on the next episode of Dragon Ball:...P..G..T. (Footnote) Saiyans have remarkable appetites. ' '(Footnote2) Broly, from what I recall in the movies, could charge a massive ki blast anytime, that's why I said Broly Jr. has a "massive storage of energy". Broly Jr. Saga/ Episode #3/ Broly Jr.'s Predicament '''Narrator: Back when Broly Jr. was a young man, '''he was labeled a "failure" and was supposed to be killed, but Broly Jr. had other plans... "He's getting away!", the soldier paniced. "We are facing a tough individual, release the "experements"", General Kodak said to the scientists. "Bu..But sir...", scientists frightened. "DO IT NOW!!!", Kodak yelled. The scientists scampered to the control terminal, and pulled the switch. Tubes opened, and these freaks of nature popped out, and started killing anyone they could find. "RAAAAHHH!!!! JUST LET ME GO!!!", Broly in anger and frustration. He then swatted away the last soldier. Broly panting, he looked to his right, and saw, these... things starring at him. Broly widened his eyes in fear, the first demon attacked, he barely dodged, and ran away in fear, for he was to frightened to fight. He ran and ran, the demons chasing behind, until he ran into a dead end. He turned around, and saw the entire group of demons. Staring at the face of death, and it wasn't too pretty, he had revelation. He then turned his fear into copious amounts of anger. "RAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!", Broly transformed, and the Legendary Super Saiyan was reborn. He then took out his anger on the demons. He pounded them one by one. A splat over here and a splat over there, man you shoud have seen it! He was going Chuck Norris on the poor suckers. They never had a chance. He then went on a rage, destroying all the equipment, tubes, control panels, the floor, the wall. He was so crazy, he blew the roof off!! Hizza Hizza! OH NO!!! Not Little Suzie!!! You name it, I can guarantee that it was blown up. Man, that's the kind of thing that can haunt you for life. Wait... Wait!! Pease don't kill me man! I'm the Narrator! AAAAHHHH!!!!! (clearing his throat) Hmmm Hmmm, testing, 1.2.3. Can you here me? Good. Point is, his attack was devastating. He then escaped the facility, or whatever was left of it. He wanted to escape the planet, but he had no idea what planet he was on. He started panting, and transformed back to a base saiyan. He knew he was weak. He then started walking across the rocky terrain. He found a hill and climbed to the top of it. When he got to the top, he looked around. He then saw that he was actually on a mountain. It then occured to him why the facility was called "Kodak's Mountain Top Laboratory". Heh, who knew? He started his mountain top descent. It was treachorous like any other mountain descent, so you can imagine he had some difficulty. Broly did not know which path to take. The one that says "SAFEST ROUTE" or the one that says "DO NOT TAKE THIS PATH!!!". He took the 2nd path. A few steps later, he tripped and fell. Rolling down the mountain, hitting every stupid rock and bump on that plane of existence. Several minutes later, he reached the bottom. Unconcious, Broly lied there, food for the creatures of that planet.... Narrator: Broly is barely surviving his escape. Find out what happens next on Dragon Ball:..P..G..T. (Footnote) The only reason Broly survived is because he is a saiyan. Saiyans are more tough skinned than other species. (Footnote2) A "Predicament" is another word for a "problem", as in a situation. Broly Jr. Saga/ Episode #4/ Broly Jr.'s Journey